Suivezmoi
by burmese-zibeline
Summary: UA, POV de 4. J'attends vos reviews.


Auteur : burmesezibeline,

Mail : yoshyclub-internet.fr (normal),

burmesezibelinehotmail.com (MSN Messenger),

Origine : Gundam Wings

Style : vie quotidienne, shônen-ai bientôt, UA (schoolfic), pas de fin prévue, OC (modéré), OOC (modéré, du moins je l'espère)

Couples : bientôt, mais ni 1x2 ni 3x4

Soyez attentifs(ves) à la mise en page :

_Vues ou actions de Quatre_

Pensées de Quatre

- Dialogue [ pensées de Quatre ]

- Dialogue _actions ou vues de Quatre _

Un pur POV de Quatre, vous l'aurez compris

Remarques :

Le pourquoi de cette fic : Je me suis demandé ce que serait la vie et les pensées de Quatre si lui et ses amis étaient de notre monde, et non de celui de Gundam Wing…

Désolé pour les fans de Wufei et (à moindre échelle) de Relena, qui sont passés du mauvais côté de la barrière… Accueillons en échange Zechs et Noin, venus prêter main forte aux Gundam boys dans le camp des gentils .

Niveau OC, je suis venu m'introduire dans cette fic… Sous ma forme féline…

Miaou ! & enjoy !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Première sonnerie, Quatre se réveille aussitôt. Et allume sa lampe de chevet._

M'y voilà enfin. Le jour de la rentrée. Bon je coupe l'alarme. Aller, réveille-toi. Je suis pressé moi. Bon, tu as envie d'un câlin, je sais.

C'est bon ? Bon, j'y vais.

Se_ lève rapidement, attrape sa serviette et se rend dans sa salle de bain._

Trois mois que j'attends ce moment. Dès que j'ai reçu la lettre de confirmation, je me suis imaginé ici.

J'ai l'impression que je vais enfin rentrer dans la vraie vie. Au collège et au lycée c'était différent, j'étais externe, habitais juste à côté et étais ramené chez moi tous le midis par un chauffeur. C'est par pur hasard que j'ai réussi à rencontrer quelques personnes.

Et rares sont celles avec qui j'ai pu garder contact, enfermé chez moi, ne sortant que pour aller suivre les cours, quelquefois accompagné en plus par des gardes du corps qui ne me lâchaient pas.

Sors de là burmesezibeline, si tu ne veux pas finir trempé.

_Entre sous la douche, grelottant, et pousse le chat dehors. Réglant l'eau sur "chaud" au maximum, dirige le jet vers une des parois de la cabine_

Oh qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve cette eau glaciale ! La prochaine fois qu'on me refait ma chambre, je demande des robinets avec contrôle de température.

_ L'eau ayant chauffé, il allume en plus l'eau froide, et accroche la douche sur son support._

Décidément, je ne pourrai jamais me passer d'une bonne douche…

Est-ce que je me lave les cheveux aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'hier… Nan, je ne me suis pas lavé les cheveux hier, alors je le fais aujourd'hui.

_Remonte la fixation de la douche, de manière à ce que le jet d'eau arrive non pas sur ses épaules, mais sur sa tête. S'appuie des deux mains sur une des parois de verre, et se regarde, à travers la buée, dans la glace lui faisant face à l'autre bout de la pièce_

Pour la première fois cette année, j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père de me laisser entrer en internat. Au début je n'avais que peu d'espoirs. Je savais qu'il me laisserait aller dans une classe préparatoire de la capitale, il veut que je suive le meilleur enseignement possible, mais je pensais qu'il achèterait un appartement dans les environs, pour le peupler de gardes du corps qui n'auraient d'autre but que de me surveiller jour et nuit.

Et finalement suite à l'entretient avec le proviseur Kushrenada, et à un de ses appels, il a changé d'avis. Il faut dire que celui-ci à tout fait pour le faire plier.

_Arrête de se regarder, se relève et prend un de ses shampoings. N'éteint pas l'eau, se décale juste pour ne plus en recevoir sur ses cheveux._

Je vais prendre celui pour cheveux blond aujourd'hui, j'ai pris l'autre la dernière fois.

_ Commence à se frotter la tête, ses cheveux blonds disparaissant au fur et à mesure, remplacés dans son reflet pas une coiffe volumineuse de mousse blanche._

J'ai le premier annoncé que l'internat ne me déplairait pas, lors de ce fameux entretient en mai dernier après que j'ai été accepté, et le proviseur s'est ensuite soudainement mis à vanter les mérites de la sécurité de cette école, du cadre d'enseignement idéal, des professeurs qui venaient à l'internat pour aider les élèves lorsque ceux-ci leur en faisait la demande. Mais aussi de la cantine, qu'il avait réussi à force de demander des subventions à transformer en véritable restaurant gastronomique, des sélections à ce point rigoureuses que les élèves qui arrivaient ici étaient tous d'un excellent niveau, et avaient tous une bonne éducation… J'ai crû qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais !

Et ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est que lorsque nous nous sommes levés pour partir, il a demandé à me voir "seul à seul" à mon père. Il a continué à me parler du lycée, de choses inintéressantes. Je sentais qu'il me regardait en souriant alors que je faisais semblant de m'émerveiller sur tous les tableaux recouvrant les murs de son bureau. Je n'ai pas cherché à ressentir ses émotions, j'étais trop stressé. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer, ça me mettait mal à l'aise de le sentir si proche de moi.

Je me souviens aussi de ce qu'il se passa lorsqu'il me dit que je pouvais m'en aller. Le saluant poliment, je partis à la recherche de mon père. Je n'avais pas même fait trois pas que je l'entendis me rappeler doucement "Hé". Je me figea sur place, et me retourna sans pouvoir éviter son regard.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il me lança, sur un ton de confidence "Pour l'internat ne t'en fais pas, je m'arrangerai", suivi d'un clin d'œil amusé, et d'un suave "Alors je te dis à septembre, Elève Quatre Raberba Winner." Lorsque sa porte se referma sur ces mots, je restai là bouche bée. Quand j'y pense, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il m'a vraiment fait une impression étrange, ce proviseur Kushrenada… Mais ce n'est pas un mal d'être apprécié par le chef d'établissement.

Donc toujours est-il qu'il tint sa promesse. Il appela lors des vacances mon père à son bureau. Lorsque celui-ci rentra le week-end suivant, il m'annonça que si je souhaitais toujours entrer à l'internat il me laisserait faire, il avais eu une discussion du proviseur qui l'avait convaincu que je me sentirai sûrement mieux là-bas avec le contact des professeurs et des autres élèves que dans un appartement, isolé.

_Quatre a (enfin) fini de passer le shampoing. Il chasse comme il peut la mousse de son visage, et saisi son gel douche. Il coupe l'eau_

Décidément, j'adore ce parfum. Jasmin, rose et lila. Un parfum de fille selon mon père. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il me fait ce genre de remarques.

Je me souviens, il y peut-être un mois, et ça n'était pas la première fois, j'ai fait une sortie à Paris avec ma sœur, et lorsqu'on est entrés dans le musée du Louvre, la guichetière nous a souri radieusement, vendu deux billets, et lorsque nous avons passé le tourniquet, nous a dit haut et fort : "Bonne visite mesdemoiselles ! ". Ma sœur s'est arrêtée, s'est retournée mais lorsqu'elle a voulu rectifier, d'autres personnes étaient déjà arrivées au guichet. Elle m'a alors regardé, et a crû découvrir dans mes yeux de la tristesse, (alors que c'était juste de l'étonnement) car elle s'est empressée de me prendre sous son bras et de me dire : "T'inquiète pas Quatre, t'as pas du tout l'air d'une fille. Elle n'a pas du bien te regarder ! "

Mon père ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour une fille. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé devant lui, il m'avais emmené à son bureau, je devais avoir 6 ans, et un de ses employés s'était agenouillé devant moi pour me dire : "Voilà donc une de vos filles M. Winner ? Qu'est-ce que tu est mignonne toi ! " Mon père s'est empourpré, il a pris son employé par le col, l'a plaqué contre le mur, et s'est fâché très fort : "Pas de chance, M. Sian, mais je vous présente mon seul et unique fils ! Retournez immédiatement à votre bureau, et vous avez bien de la chance que je vous autorise à rester à votre poste ! ". J'ai été très surpris. Pas tant par l'erreur de l'employé, cela m'était déjà arrivé avant, avec mes sœurs, mais plutôt par la réaction de mon père. Je n'avais alors pas compris que cela ait provoqué chez lui un tel accès de violence. Etait-ce si grave ?

_A fini de faire mousser son gel, et redémarre l'eau._

Aujourd'hui encore cela m'arrive régulièrement, mais je prends soin de cacher cela à mon père, et demande à mes sœurs et aux domestiques de faire de même. Récemment j'ai compris que son irritabilité à ce propos était liée à sa fierté personnelle, et à ce qu'il voulait que je devienne. Je suis son seul fils, il voit en moi l'héritier qui reprendra l'affaire familiale, la Winner Corp.

Et il a peur que je n'aie pas les "épaules" pour lui succéder dignement. Il m'aurait voulu plus fort, plus dur. Il aurait souhaité que j'inspire le respect et la crainte. Au lieu de ça, je suis plutôt petit, frêle et même faible physiquement. Les gens me trouvent "mignon", "attendrissant" et "gentil". Et comble du comble, certains arrivent à me prendre pour une fille ! Et ça c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, il ne le supporte pas.

_Déjà rincé, reste tout de même sous la douche._

De mon côté ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça, je ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de dramatique, tout le monde peut se tromper. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est plus flatteur qu'autre chose… Ces personnes auraient bien fini par reconnaître leur erreur après un court moment, mais… Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ça… J'étais plus flatté qu'irrité par ces confusions. Est-ce anormal ? Je fini par me le demander. En grande partie à cause des réflexions de mon père.

Il n'est que rarement à la maison, mais lorsqu'il est là, il ne manque pas une occasion de me rappeler que je dois "être un homme".

Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser pousser les cheveux. Il faut que je fasse attention à la façon dont je m'habille, on ne doit jamais y voir d'ambiguïté. Il me reprend à chaque fois qu'il estime que j'utilise "une voix fluette", pas assez masculine.

Je dois aussi être "fort", ne pas demander d'aide à quiconque.

Il ne supporte pas non plus de me voir pleurer : "Arrête de pleurer, on dirait une fille !". Il doit croire que d'être comparé à une fille me gène, il ne sait pas que c'est faux.

Mais, paradoxe, il n'aime pas non plus que je sois toujours souriant, poli et "chaleureux". Il corrige les gens qui ont le malheur de m'appeler "Petit Quatre", "Quatchou", ou qui soulignent tout simplement une de mes qualités considérées par mon père comme "féminines"…

Et beaucoup de choses que je trouve gratifiantes entrent dans cette catégorie. "gentil", "mignon"… Pour moi ce sont des qualités, pas pour lui…

_Sort de la cabine de douche, se regarde dans la glace._

Nan, décidément je m'aime comme je suis, je ne veux pas changer juste pour le satisfaire.

_ Attrape sa serviette, se sèche d'abord les cheveux, tout en se regardant dans la glace, de face, de dos, de côté. Miaulement de burmesezibeline_

Bon, toi je sais que tu veux des câlins. Tu pourrais attendre que je sois habillé.

Mon père m'apprécie tout de même beaucoup, je ne peux pas le nier. Il est émerveillé devant mes bulletins de note toujours excellents, et me reconnaît une intelligence hors pair.

De ce que je me souviens, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais l'impression qu'il me croyait un peu "simplet". J'en rie intérieurement aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque ça me décevait. J'essayais de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour lui plaire lorsque je le voyais, et ses agissements me laissaient sentir qu'il me trouvait "gentil", mais "niais".

Plus tard, en tout début de primaire, j'ai commencé à parler de l'école, de mes notes. Et lorsqu'il s'est enfin attardé sur mes bulletins, il a été très impressionné. La semaine suivante, il m'emmena à un rendez-vous avec une psychiatre, pour un test de QI. Après des épreuves qui me parurent d'une facilité déconcertante, mon père n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Trois jours après mon évaluation, il partit repartit au cabinet de la psychologue, pour le "compte rendu".

Lorsqu'il revint à la maison, il m'annonça qu'il avait à me parler. Du haut de mes 6 ans je me souviens avoir redouté que ce ne soit pour m'annoncer quelque chose de négatif… En fait il me demanda si j'étais d'accord pour passer une classe. Tout fier, j'acquiesçai. J'ai donc fait le CP et le CE1 durant la même année scolaire. Ainsi j'ai un an d'avance, et étant né en octobre, je vais rentrer en prépa à seulement 16 ans.

_S'étant totalement séché, dépose sa serviette sur le radiateur de la salle de bain. Attrape une bombe de déodorant. Après s'en être servi, prend un flacon de parfum, commence à s'en vaporiser._

Pi, de Givenchi. Quelle merveille. Au moins celui-là mon père ne trouve pas que "ça fait fille". Je crois que… Oui, j'ai bien mis l'autre flacon dans la trousse de toilette que j'ai emmenée à l'internat.

_ Retourne dans sa chambre, et se dirige vers une commode._

Qu'est ce que je mets comme sous-vêtement ? Aller, va pour un boxer, c'est plus confortable pour les longs voyages en voiture.

E_nfile son boxer noir, regrettant déjà la sensation de liberté qu'il avait sans vêtements. Nouveau miaulement de burmesezibeline qui n'a pas arrêté de le suivre._

Oui, viens là. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais emmené dès aujourd'hui, mais je dois d'abord demander l'autorisation et vérifier si ce sera vivable pour toi.

Prend_ son chat sur ses genoux, et le caresse._

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, il faut que je me prépare moi. Aller, je reviens vendredi, ne t'inquiète pas

Maintenant… Je pense mettre un jean, il fait trop froid pour mettre un short, et je ne préfère pas me faire trop remarquer pour le premier jour. Ce sera donc le bleu foncé,

_Enfile le jean et une ceinture. Replace sur celle-ci différentes affaires : deux mousquetons, l'un avec des clefs à gauche, l'autre à droite. Une montre, attaché au passant avant gauche du jean. Egalement un couteau en métal peint, noir, accroché à la ceinture, puis sécurisé par une chaîne en métal, attachée à un bout par le passant avant droit du jean, à l'autre à un anneau passant par l'interstice prévu à cet effet dans le manche du couteau, en métal ajouré peint de noir._

J'aime ce couteau. J'ai pris l'habitude de le porter toujours avec moi suite à des cours d'arts martiaux que m'a fait donner mon père. Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé ça, je hais le sport, mais j'ai appris à me défendre. En plus j'ai sympathisé avec une partie des élèves du club, et surtout avec le professeur. Tiens, il faudra que j'emmène les lunettes au fait.

Et comme mon père à reçu des menaces, porter ce couteau dont je sais me servir me rassure.

_ Met ensuite dans ses poches les autres choses qui reposaient sur sa table de nuit. Un dermophile indien…_

Je n'aime pas avoir les lèvres sèches. C'est douloureux, mais en plus ce ne doit pas être agréable à embrasser, et comme je ne désespère pas de trouver quelqu'un avec qui ça… ça pourrait arriver…

_ …ainsi qu'un mouchoir en tissu._

Décidément, ces allergies… Pas de pollen à cette époque, mais je dois me méfier des poussières et des coups de froid. D'ailleurs je ne dois pas oublier mes médicaments.

Pour les chaussettes… Ca dépend des chaussures… Alors, quelles chaussures ? Ma foi, vu la durée du trajet, ce sera mieux confortables, et vu la température, chaudes. Les baskets ? Pourquoi pas ? Bien. Elles sont elles aussi bleues foncées. Donc il me faut des chaussettes claires. Voyons… Les chaussettes de sport blanches, ça devrait aller.

_Enfile chaussettes et chaussures, qui étaient déjà sorties._

Mon père m'a refait passer plusieurs autres tests de QI depuis, un autre en primaire, un au collège et un au lycée. Le verdict est toujours le même : "QI supérieur à 150 (le test n'allait pas au dessus, il parait que ceux qui prétendent pouvoir donner des résultats au dessus le font au prix d'une importante perte de précision), probablement tournant autour de 160 (supposition du psychologue) ". Mon père est extrêmement fier de moi pour cela, et pour mes résultats très bons à l'école.

Moi ce ne sont pas tant ces chiffres qui m'ont intéressés. J'aime bien relire les comptes rendus, surtout la partie "personnalité". Les psychologues n'ont même pas décelé l'empathie.

Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre en haut ?

Elle est apparue avec la puberté, bien que chez moi celle-ci n'ait pas eu beaucoup d'effets… J'ai toujours un physique aussi juvénile, je suis encore imberbe… Jamais eu d'acné. Ma voix a par contre légèrement changé, même si elle ne correspond toujours pas à ce que mon père aimerait entendre sortir de ma bouche : une voix forte, grave, autoritaire…

_Ouvre les deux immenses portes vitrées de son armoire._

Plutôt une chemise ou un col roulé ? Nan, une chemise, légèrement entrouverte. Avec un col roulé on ne voit pas ma chaîne.

J'adore cette chaîne, et la gourmette qui l'accompagne, toutes deux en argent. Autre chose que mon père n'aime pas, ma façon de l'attacher : au lieu de le faire de manière "normale", j'attache le fermoir avant le dernier maillon. Ce qui fait qu'au lieu d'avoir un rond de métal lâche autour de la gorge, je ne peux plus passer que les doigts entre mon cou et la chaîne. Ce que je préfère, c'est laisser le bout d'une dizaine de centimètres libre dans mon dos. A chaque mouvement je sens sa présence entre mes omoplates, et j'adore cette sensation. Pourquoi, ça je n'en sais strictement rien.

Donc une chemise. La rouge ? Non, encore trop voyante. La blanche, ça devrait aller mieux avec le reste. Comme ça je pourrais mettre la surchemise en jean bleue foncée, et prendre l'écharpe blanche. Avec mon manteau blanc, tout sera bien assorti. Blanc et bleu foncé de la tête aux pieds. Aller, ce sera bon.

_ Enfile la chemise, la surchemise et va chercher l'écharpe dans un autre placard._

Très bien. Beaucoup de style, classique. L'écharpe enroulée très près du cou, de manière à ce qu'à travers les ouvertures de la première, puis de la deuxième chemise, on puisse voir ma chaîne, et accessoirement une petite parcelle de peau, blanche et douce…

Bien que pour ce qui est de ce deuxième point, je sois le seul à pouvoir me prononcer… Depuis quand personne ne m'a jamais touché ? Peut–être maintenant dix ans. Après mes sept ans, je n'ai plus laissé ni mes sœurs ni les domestiques me laver. Et je suis pudique au point qu'aucun de ceux que j'ai pu considérer comme "ami" jusqu'à présent ne puisse se vanter d'avoir jamais eu avec moi des contacts physiques autre qu'une simple poignée de main. Ou… Non, j'exagère. Avec lui il m'arrive se me laisser faire. J'adore quand il me prend dans ses bras. Mais ça reste amical, et des deux côtés. D'ailleurs, sans l'empathie j'aurai eu des doutes à ce propos.

Donc cela fait dix ans que mon corps est gardé secret. Personne ne l'a jamais touché ni même vu depuis. Et quelquefois je me dis que c'est dommage…

Bon, je suis habillé, il faut que je descende manger quelque chose.

_ Sors de sa chambre, descend l'escalier, suivi de burmesezibeline_

Mince, il faut que je referme ma chemise… Si Père voit ma chaîne … Il risque de ne pas apprécier…

_Ferme les deux chemises, défait l'écharpe._

Mais c'est qu'elle est chaude cette écharpe…

Bon, il faut que je me dépêche, je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre en retard pour la rentrée !

Aujourd'hui un chauffeur m'emmène directement au lycée, c'est pour cela que je me suis levé à trois heures du matin. Comptant une bonne heure et demie pour me préparer, et trois heures de trajet, en cas d'embouteillages, je devrais arriver en avance pour la distribution des classes, à huit heures. Bon, sur cette heure et demie…

_Regarde la montre accrochée à sa ceinture._

…cinquante-cinq minutes sont déjà passées. Une douche de trente-cinq minutes et un perfectionnisme quant au choix des vêtements ont en effet tôt fait d'absorber une bonne partie de mon temps, et ce tous les matins. J'espère qu'à l'internat j'aurai le temps de me préparer, que je ne serai pas en retard.

_Arrive dans la cuisine._

Tient, un petit déjeuner ? A trois heure du matin ? La cuisinière a été mise au courant de mon départ, mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me préparer quoi que ce soit. Et en plus je lui répète à chaque fois que je n'ai jamais faim lorsque je me lève le matin. Ce qu'elle peut être têtue…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu me mettre ?

_Jette un coup d'œil au plateau, attrape et boit le jus d'orange._

Oh et puis… Au final elle m'aura fait gagner du temps, et je ne partirai pas le ventre vide

_Prend un morceau de pain et le mange en se dirigeant vers le portemanteau._

Alors j'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui je mettais mon manteau blanc. Il faut que j'en prenne un autre, j'ai emmené beaucoup de vêtements à l'internat, mais je n'ai pas pensé aux manteaux. Le gris-bleu devrait faire l'affaire. Avec ces deux là je devrais pouvoir mettre tous les vêtements que j'ai emportés, sans que les couleurs ne jurent.

_Se redirige vers l'escalier, pose les deux manteaux sur la rampe et remonte._

Mes dernières affaires…

Tous mes livres sont déjà dans ma chambre d'internat, mais j'ai du garder le reste parce qu'en fonction du trafic, je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps d'y passer avant l'appel de huit heures.

Donc je dois faire mon sac. Ca fait presque trois mois qu'il ne m'a pas servi à ranger des affaires d'école. Alors là, pour le coup, j'ai interdiction formelle d'oublier quoi que ce soit, sous peine de passer une semaine entière de cours sans toutes mes affaires.

_Prend son cartable, en fait un sac de transport d'ordinateur portable à bandoulière._

Alors commençons par le plus important : la calculatrice, la trousse, le trieur, la chemise de feuilles, le dictionnaire de poche d'anglais… Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis avec les livres ? J'ai l'impression qu'il m'est indispensable alors qu'en fait je m'en sers relativement peu. J'ai peu de chance d'avoir un cours d'anglais dès le premier jour, c'est vraiment pas la matière la plus présente dans notre emploi du temps… Dommage d'ailleurs. C'est une de mes matières préférées. Juste assez ardue pour n'être ni rébarbative ni barbante. J'adore écouter et tenter de comprendre des chansons en anglais, pour les chanter ensuite. Aller sur Internet m'a permit de faire des progrès impressionnant ces temps-ci.

Donc ensuite… Ma trousse de médicaments. Il faut que je vérifie les dates de péremption. Alors la Ventoline, voyons… Août 2005. Il faudra que je pense à redemander une ordonnance au médecin, je n'ai pas le droit de me faire surprendre à ce niveau là… Sérévent… 2006, j'ai le temps. Bécotide… Mince ! Elle sera périmée en décembre ! Il faut que je le note quelque part.

Tient, ça sert à ça un agenda.

_Cherche quelque chose dans sa poche droite._

Mince, où ais-je bien pu ?

_Se retourne vers son lit._

Ah, le voilà, je l'avais mis à charger sur la table de nuit, pour qu'il me serve de réveil.

_Va chercher le téléphone portable, décroche le chargeur du portable et de la prise._

Il ne faut pas que j'oublie ce chargeur. Décidément j'ai plus de choses que prévu…

_Retourne à son cartable, ouvre la poche avant de celui-ci. Fait une légère pause, dépité, et en sort un autre chargeur, plus volumineux._

Il ne faut pas que je l'oublie lui non plus… J'espère que je pourrais passer à l'internat, je n'ai pas envie de le porter toute la journée.

Bon alors, il faut que je note la Bécotide dans l'agenda. Alors, menu, organiseur, agenda, tâches, nouvelle tâche…

Mais ? Je n'en ai pas une de réserve ? Dans la salle de bain, dans l'armoire à pharmacie… Il faut que j'aille vérifier.

_Dans la salle de bain, ouvre ladite armoire, et en sort une boîte._

Voilà, je vais prendre celle-ci, et laisser l'autre là, pour ne pas prendre de risque.

_ A nouveau devant le cartable._

Bon, ensuite_._ Le Dolirhume, c'est bon. Ca fonctionne pour les rhumes non allergiques. Spasfon. Je n'ai pas envie de refaire de crises, à chaque fois que je stresse, et encore moins lorsque c'est à cause des pensées de quelqu'un d'autre ! Doliprane, pour le mal de tête… Claritine et Celestène pour les allergies importantes…

Si je me fais prendre avec tous ces médicaments, ils vont me prendre pour un drogué… Mais j'ai précisé tout ça dans le dossier d'inscription, ils doivent être au courant.

Les médicaments, c'est prêt.

Il ne faut pas que j'oublie ces lunettes non plus, même si je ne pense pas m'en servir. Je penserais à eux plus souvent comme ça.

Bon, alors le PC. Comment je fais ? J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser à l'internat. Enfin tout réfléchi non, je m'en suis beaucoup servi hier, il m'aurait manqué.

Après tout, ce sac est fait pour ça. Je libère le compartiment renforcé de ce que j'y ai mis, et en m'organisant bien tout devrai rentrer.

_Ressort tout du sac, commence par y remettre l'ordinateur portable, les pochettes et trieurs, puis enfin trousses et chargeurs. Reprend le sac, se le met sur l'épaule droite._

Bon, finalement c'est raisonnable. Sans les livres et cahiers, ça ne doit pas peser plus de… Disons sept-huit kilos. J'ai eu bien pire, surtout au collège. Un sac de onze kilos alors que j'en pesais à peine trente-cinq ! Lorsqu'il a su ça, mon père est allé dire deux mots à la principale, et j'ai été dispensé du port des livres, après qu'un médecin ait décelé un début de scoliose.

Je sais que je l'ai encore aujourd'hui, et porter mon sac sur une seule épaule n'arrange sans doute rien… Mais je ne me referai pas.

- Quatre ? _ voix venant du rez-de-chaussée _

- Oui ? [ Ce doit être Charles ]

- Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions nous dépêcher ?

Quelle heure est-il ? Ah ! Trois heures vingt ! En effet…

- Je me lave les dents et je descends !

- Bien, je vous attends.

R_epose son sac à terre et courre se laver les dents dans la salle de bain._

Aller, trois minutes ça doit être bon… A quoi je ressemble, suis-je présentable ?

_Après s'être rincé la bouche, se relève et se regarde dans la glace._

Mince, il faut que je me coiffe ! Aller, en vitesse. A la brosse ou au peigne ? Brosse, c'est plus rapide.

C'est bon. Même pas mal, si j'essaye d'être objectif.

_Se regarde, esquisse un sourire._

- Quatre ?

- J'arrive ! [ Deuxième fois ]

_S'arrête devant un autre meuble, sur lequel est monté son chat, et commence à caresser celui-ci._

Et mon violon. Je ne peux pas raisonnablement l'emmener à l'internat, ce serait un gros risque. Mais ne s'entraîner que le week-end… je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant… Par contre, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un piano à l'internat, je pourrais travailler un minimum.

En avant, pas le temps de regarder en arrière.

_Attrape son sac au passage, et descend en courant. Arrivé devant le majordome et chauffeur :_

- Me voilà, on peut y aller.

- Etes-vous sûr de ne rien oublier ?

- Pardon ? [ Que veut-il dire par là ? ]

- Je crois que certaines personnes n'apprécieraient pas de vous savoir parti sans avoir pu vous dire au revoir.

- Elle s'est levée ? [ Iréa ]

- Je pense que plus personne ne dort ici…

- Ils se sont tous levés ? Mais ce n'était pas la peine. [ Ils auraient du rester dormir ]

- Ils vous attendent dans la salle, allez-y mais dépêchez-vous, j'ai bien peur que la circulation soit perturbée aux alentours du périphérique, et personne ne souhaiterai vous voir arriver en retard.

- Je cours leur dire au revoir.

Tous levés… Ils sont fous, ce n'était pas la peine, je leur reviens dans cinq jours seulement…

_Pousse la porte de la salle à manger. Le père de Quatre, en souriant :_

- Alors Quatre, tu comptais partir sans nous saluer ?

- Mais non Père, je ne voulais pas vous déranger si tôt. [ Vous vous auriez pu dormir ]

- On a tous voulu te dire au revoir, tu te rends compte, c'est la première fois que tu pars comme cela.

- Mais non Iréa, lorsque je suis parti avec le lycée en Quatrième… [ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ou tu en fais exprès ? ] Mais vous avez raison… Si je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger c'est aussi que je n'avais pas envie que ça donne des adieux déchirants comme la dernière fois _ grand sourire en regardant sa sœur _

- Oh arrête, je n'étais pas habituée, c'est tout. Je te promets qu'aujourd'hui je vais reste calme. _ sourire _

- Quand à moi, un hélicoptère vient me chercher d'ici une heure, j'étais tout simplement obligé de me lever. [ D'accord, encore le boulot… ]

Père… Tu n'admettras jamais que tu nous aimes, hein ? Je le sens pourtant. Tu as le cœur aussi serré qu'Iréa. Mais tu ne le montres pas… Qu'est-ce que tu y perdrais ? Ton sentiment de supériorité peut-être… Mais on serait tous bien plus heureux de te voir rentrer ces rares week-end où tu te libère, si seulement tu ne jouais pas au cœur de pierre…

- Nous devrions y aller, nous sommes déjà en retard par rapport à ce que nous avions prévu. _ dit le chauffeur, rentré dans la salle _

- C'est vrai ? _ regarde sa montre _ Ah oui, en effet. Déjà Quatre heure moins le Quart…

- Bon, je te dis au revoir mon fils, passe une bonne semaine. Et n'oublie pas, si tu te rends compte que l'internat ne te conviens pas, je…

- Non, tout ira bien [ je ne te l'ai pas assez répété ? ]

- Petit frère, je penserai à toi tout le temps.

- Comme d'habitude _ sourire _ [ Et moi aussi je penserai à toi ]

- Oui, mais encore plus maintenant que tu nous fuis…

- Oh, arrête, tu sais que c'est faux. [ Tu m'énerves ]

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que…

- Bon, trêve de bavardages, tu vas me mettre en retard.

- Bon, bon, j'arrête…

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, je penserai à toi. A vous tous.

- Aller Quatre, vas-y.

E_mbrasse Iréa, son père et salue les domestiques d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main._

Je suis sûr que si mes autres sœurs avaient été là, elles se seraient levées elles aussi. Mais maintenant… Elles sont parties, vivent chez elles. Seule Iréa est restée. Et j'en suis certain, en grande partie à cause de moi. C'est elle qui m'a élevé.

Maintenant que je suis en internat elle va trouver la maison vide, c'est certain…

- Je enfin suis prêt, allons-y ! _ sourire_

- Bien, je vous attendais. Donnez-moi vos affaires, je vais charger la voiture.

- Je garde ce sac avec moi. [ Il y a mes affaires dedans ]

- Très bien, je mets l'autre dans le coffre.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… C'est désagréable au possible, de ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agit…

Mais si, bien sûr. burmesezibeline… Quand je pars en voyage, je l'emmène toujours avec moi… Il va me manquer, et ce sera réciproque… Même si Iréa s'occupe bien de lui.

- Attendez-moi deux secondes, j'ai oublié quelque chose !

_Remonte dans sa chambre._

La chambre m'a paru assez spacieuse, il me suffirait de lui emmener un bac, de quoi manger et boire et il pourrait y vivre sans problème… Mais je dois d'abord obtenir l'autorisation de l'emmener, pour le principe. Je demanderai au responsable de l'internat. Ou peut-être au proviseur, il a l'air de m'apprécier, même s'il me le fait sentir d'une manière étrange…

Bon, où est-il ? Il n'aime pas quand je pars, il n'est pas du genre à me faire des adieux, il va se cacher.

Ah, le voilà ! Sous la couette, comme d'habitude.

- Aller burmese, viens me faire un câlin, je m'en vais.

_Miaulements de burmesezibeline, qui sort de sous la couette et se précipite sur les genoux de son maître, assis au bord du lit._

- Oui, je t'aime, je reviens vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quatre ? _ voix venant d'en bas _

- Oui Iréa, j'arrive, je disais au revoir à mon chat. [ Oui, je t'aime mon zibeline… ]

- _ rires _Ah d'accord, je comprends.

- Eh ! Ne te moque pas !

_Embrasse le chat sur le front, et descend les escaliers pour arriver face à sa sœur._

- Je t'interdis de te moquer ! Et je veux que tu t'occupes de lui pendant mon absence.

- Oui, Quatre, j'ai compris…

- Tu dois le caresser et lui parler comme je le fais.

- Lui parler ? _sourire _ Bon, d'accord, je vais essayer… [ Tu m'énerves quand tu ne me crois pas ]

- De toute façon je vais essayer de m'arranger pour l'emmener la semaine prochaine. [ Il me manquera beaucoup trop ]

- C'est certain qu'il sera mieux avec toi, la dernière fois, pour ton voyage au lycée, il a boudé toute la semaine où tu étais absent. Il n'a quitté ton lit que pour manger, boire et nous miauler dessus.

- Tu vois que tu t'en souviens du voyage du lycée ! [ C'est MON chat, ce n'est pas pour rien ! ]

- Arrête…

- Oui, je sais qu'il est mieux avec moi, je vais demander à la direction de l'internat si…

- Quatre ? _ voix du chauffeur, dans la cour _

- Bon, Iréa, je te laisse

- Tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi. [ Iréa ]

_Ils s'enlacent, Iréa embrasse Quatre sur le front._

- Au revoir Père !

- _ voix venant de la salle _ Au revoir Quatre !

Tu ne te déplaceras pas, hein ? Et bien moi non plus, pour la peine !

Bon, il faut que je sorte, je suis vraiment en retard.

_Sors en saluant d'un geste de la main sa sœur et les domestiques sortis dans l'entrée, entre dans la voiture, une grande limousine blanche aux vitres teintées._

- Je suis là, tout est prêt ! On peut y aller Charles.

- Bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Je sais, excusez-moi, j'ai du mal avec les adieux… [ Iréa aussi ]

Ca y est, me voilà enfin parti. Il est Quatre heures et Quart, ce qui nous laisse largement le temps d'arriver, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'embouteillages, mais qui diminue mes chances de passer à l'internat. Pas grave, je me déplacerai avec le portable, de tout façon nous allons passer la matinée avec notre professeur principal, sans faire de cours, et lors de la pause déjeuner je devrais pouvoir passer par l'internat.

Maintenant je devrais faire une sieste, en attendant la fin du voyage. Il faut que je sois d'attaque pour ma première journée. Je me couche sur le siège, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'à-coups.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Freinage relativement brutal. Quatre est surpris mais ne tombe pas de la banquette._

Mince, je l'ai échappé belle.

- Ahhh… _ bâillement, avec étirement dans le spacieux habitacle _

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste été surpris. [ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ]

- Nous devrions être à l'heure au lycée, mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas passer par l'internat.

- J'ai pris mes précautions, j'ai avec moi tout ce qui m'est indispensable pour cette première journée. [ Je suis fatigué, et j'ai mal au dos. ]

- Bien. [ J'ai dû prendre une mauvaise position ]

Quelle heure est-il ? Sept heures et demie. Il ne reste tout au plus qu'une demie heure de voyage. Je n'aurai pas réussi à me rendormir de toute manière.

Mais en y réfléchissant, j'aurais dû rester à l'internat samedi soir, ils faisaient une présentation durant tout le dimanche, ça m'aurait aidé à prendre mes marques.

En même temps, Père avait réussi à libérer son week-end… Il n'aurait pas apprécié que je ne reste pas à la maison. Bien qu'en réalité il ne m'ait pas montré non plus qu'il était content de me voir… Je suis obligé de me servir de mon empathie pour connaître ses sentiments à mon égard.

Donc la première chose que je ferais arrivé à l'internat, ce sera de chercher le responsable, pour lui demander si je peux emmener mon chat. Il ne dérangera personne, surtout que je dois être seul dans ma chambre. Quand je suis venu déposer mes affaires samedi soir, tous les autres internes étaient visiblement arrivés, et la chambre qui m'a été attribuée, bien que possédant deux lits, était vide. J'ai donc bon espoir d'être seul, et ça m'a rassuré immédiatement. Avoir un colocataire… ç'est l'une des seules choses qui aurait pu me forcer à quitter l'internat. Il aurait fallu que je tombe sur quelqu'un de calme, gentil et équilibré, autrement je n'aurais pas supporté d'être assailli par ses pensées, surtout au réveil.

J'ai faim, j'ai bien fait d'emmener de quoi manger.

Ils me manquent déjà…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§premièrepublication§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Iréa et zibeline. Qu'est ce que vais faire sans eux ??

Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais quitté Iréa plus de deux jours, si on omet mon voyage linguistique au collège, et cela va bientôt faire cinq ans que burmesezibeline m'accompagne partout.

Je devrais arrêter d'y penser, ça va me stresser toute la journée, et de toute façon, il faut que j'apprenne à vivre sans ma sœur. Je devrai de toutes façons la quitter un jour, alors autant m'y préparer à l'avance, par paliers. Je reviendrai tous les week-ends, je pense que ça suffira amplement. Par contre, elle m'a proposé de revenir aussi le mercredi, mais je pense que je resterai à l'internat, elle ne se rend pas compte du travail que je vais devoir fournir, il faudra que je me réserve du temps pour faire mes devoirs.

Ca se voit que ce n'est pas la saison des bananes… Elle n'est vraiment pas bonne. J'aurais mieux fait de prendre autre chose. Mais c'est déjà ça, au moins je n'aurai pas le ventre vide ce matin.

Tiens, on a déjà passé le périphérique ? Et même le pont ? On ne doit vraiment pas être bien loin alors.

- Charles ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Nous sommes presque arrivés, si je ne me trompe ?

- Exact, vous serez au lycée dans quinze minutes.

- Excellent ! Je serai en avance ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

Je me sens tout chose… Le stress certainement. J'ai l'impression d'être comprimé, comme à chaque fois. Père a peut-être raison. Je ne suis après tout peut-être pas fait pour reprendre l'entreprise. Ou alors il faudra que je change. On n'imagine pas un PDG d'une entreprise comme la Winner Corp avoir un trac monstrueux chaque fois qu'il devra adresser la parole à plus de cinq personnes ou se montrer en public.

Je me souviens de mon dernier oral d'anglais. Heureusement qu'au BAC ce n'était qu'à l'écrit, j'aurais perdu des points autrement. La prof interrogeait un élève par cours, et la dernière fois que c'est tombé sur moi, elle m'a fait venir au tableau. Quand elle m'a posé la première question, je suis resté figé pendant au moins une minute, à la regarder sans savoir que dire.

Enfin, plutôt sans savoir comment formuler ma réponse, beaucoup de mots se baladaient dans ma tête, un fouillis impensable, et je n'arrivais pas à dire ce que je voulais. Dès qu'une phrase me semblait correcte, venait le temps de la prise de parole. Et avant même que j'aie réussi à me lancer, le ballet reprenait dans ma tête…

Heureusement que la prof me connaissait un peu, et savait surtout que j'avais un très bon niveau, une autre aurait perdu patience et m'aurait renvoyé à ma place. Au lieu de cela, elle m'a posé une deuxième question, à laquelle j'ai répondu spontanément. Et tout s'est enchaîné ensuite.

J'ai continué sur ma lancée, et au final, malgré mon accent qui laisse vraiment à désirer et surtout ce blanc impressionnant, j'ai eu une très bonne note. Je ne me souviens plus exactement, peut-être dix-sept ou dix-huit, mais je me souviens avoir été très soulagé qu'elle ne m'ait pas pénalisé pour ce temps d'hésitation.

Et dire qu'à l'écrit je suis excellent… Il faudrait que je fasse un stage en pays étranger, pour avoir le "déclic" de l'oral. J'en ai déjà parlé à mon père, de partir aux Etats-Unis pour quelques temps lorsque j'aurais fini la prépa et les grandes écoles. Il a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, je sais qu'il regrette, lui, de ne pas s'être plus appliqué en anglais qu'il ne l'a fait. Je me doute qu'il ne voit que le côté marketing. Il préfèrerait s'adresser à ses clients anglophones directement, sans passer par un traducteur.

Je ne vois pas ça du même œil, mais ce qui compte c'est que je puisse faire ce que j'ai envie.

Lorsque je suis retourné à ma place après avoir été interrogé, je me sentais mal. Un mélange de gêne, et de peur. Malgré mes barrières, les pensées des autres ont du me parvenir, je me sentais épié.

Une partie de la classe, celle du fond, ne devait pas me regarder plus que ça, plus occupée à discuter, une autre devait avoir un regard neutre, se conformant juste par politesse aux demandes du professeurs. Mais je me doute aussi que certains devaient, en me regardant et m'écoutant penser à beaucoup de choses que j'aurais préférées ne pas ressentir.

Je me souviens de ces élèves. Ceux qui n'éprouvaient envers moi une jalousie mesquine, doublée d'un mépris injuste. Peu de temps après mon entrée au lycée j'ai senti ce qu'ils pensaient. J'en ai été contrarié, et j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils changent d'avis. Ils n'avaient rien à me reprocher, mais pendant les trois ans où je les ais côtoyés, ils n'ont pas changé d'avis.

Ils sont restés enfermés dans leurs préjugés. Mais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça si leurs idées leur étaient restées propres, mais ils ont tout fait pour qu'elles soient partagées par le plus de monde possible. A force de ragots, de rumeurs et de sarcasmes devant les autres, leur rang s'est petit à petit étendu. Ainsi, si seuls quelques élèves ne m'appréciaient pas depuis mon entrée au lycée, à ma sortie une grosse partie des élèves avait une mauvaise opinion de moi, sans même me connaître.

En face de ceux-ci se trouvaient ceux qui m'appréciaient. A différents niveaux. Je n'ai qu'un seul ami, et je le connais depuis le collège. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, allant parfois même jusqu'à prendre ma défense. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop changé…

D'autres me sont restés sympathiques, peut être simplement assez objectifs pour ne pas être influencés par les dires des médisants, et pour me voir tel que je suis.

Quelques uns enfin m'ont apprécié comme les premiers m'ont haïs : immédiatement et sans raison particulière. Par mon empathie, je sentais bien souvent leurs sentiments. Quand ce n'était que de la sympathie j'étais heureux, mais quand c'était plus… Devant ceux-ci j'étais embarrassé.

Je me souviens avoir dû expliquer une fois à une fille que je ne sortirai jamais avec elle… J'étais déjà moi-même gêné de ce que j'étais en train de lui dire, mais ce qui m'a le plus dérangé c'est le sentiment de honte qu'elle a ressenti, si puissant qu'il m'a touché à travers mes barrières. Depuis cet incident, je me suis arrangé soit pour faire comprendre à ces gens là immédiatement que jamais rien ne se passerait entre eux, soit en m'arrangeant pour que certaines phrases au travers d'un dialogue soient on ne peut plus claires sans toutefois être blessantes, soit en faisant croire que j'étais déjà amoureux.

Ce qui est plus facile, mais plus risqué. Et en plus je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise quand je dois mentir. Ce qui fait de moi un très mauvais tricheur, la seule fois où j'ai essayé, je me suis fait attraper… C'était en allemand… Heureusement, la LV2 n'est plus obligatoire en prépa.

- Vous voilà arrivé Monsieur.

- Excellent ! [ Déjà ? ]

- Préparez-vous, je sors vos affaires

- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Sors de la voiture, avec son sac, et s'étire_

Oh ! Tout ce monde, de si bonne heure. Il doit déjà y avoir au moins une centaine d'élèves rien qu'ici. Et dire qu'ils arrivent tous au volant de leur voiture… Je serais sûrement un des plus jeunes.

- Monsieur ! Si votre père vous voyait…

- Oui, je sais, j'aurai dû attendre que vous ayez ouvert ma porte… Mais je suis ici au lycée, pas devant mon entreprise. [ J'en ai marre de ces conventions idiotes ]

- Cela n'empêche que…

- Regardez Charles, tous ces regards sont déjà tournés par ici à cause de la limousine, si en plus vous aviez ouvert ma porte… Imaginez donc.

Si je me fais déjà remarquer sur le parking…

- Non, laissez-moi prendre mes affaires !

- Mais vous…

- Ne discutez pas, de toutes façons vous n'aurez pas le droit de franchir le portail.

- Et votre scoliose ?

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas garder cette valise toute la journée, je la déposerai à la loge sitôt rentré dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je ne la reprendrai que ce soir, [ Ou peut-être ce midi ] pour l'apporter à l'internat où sont déjà tous mes vêtements.

- Bien… Mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas, si votre père venait à apprendre cela…

- Rassurez-vous, il me connaît assez pour savoir que je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, décidément ? Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. En plus de la limousine, ce doit être la présence de Charles, en costume-cravate…

- Vous pouvez y aller, Charles. Tout ira bien, je me débrouillerai. [ Je ne suis pas un enfant ]

- Je vous fais confiance.

- Et de toutes façon vous n'auriez pas eu le droit de me suivre _d'un air provocateur _

- Aller, Quatre, sauvez-vous !

- Bien, Chef !

_Se retourne et part en sautillant, son sac et sa valise en bandoulière_

Ouf, enfin libre ! Ici je n'ai ni famille, ni domestique, le rêve !

_Tout en marchant, laisse éclater sa joie en faisant un tour sur lui-même._

Oups. Je me suis encore fait remarquer… Ils vont tous me prendre pour un gamin… Déjà que je suis tout petit et que j'ai deux ans de moins qu'eux… Je ferais bien de me tenir un peu plus. Ah, voilà la loge. Il faut que j'aille y déposer mes affaires.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour

- … [ qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire… ]

- …

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis interne, et le proviseur m'a dit de déposer mes affaires à la loge. [ J'espère que c'est bien ici, je ne me suis pas trompé pourtant ]

- Ah oui, les internes. Je peux avoir ton nom s'il te plait ?

- Quatre Raberba Winner. Je suis dans la chambre 57 à l'internat garçons. [ au moins, pas de risque ]

- Oui, je vois. Très bien, donne moi ton sac, je vais le mettre de l'autre côté.

- Voilà.

- Très bien, tu pourras le reprendre ce soir.

- Pas ce midi ? [ Mince ]

- Je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps et de manger et d'aller ranger tes affaires à l'internat en une heure et demie.

- D'accord, je repasserai ce soir alors. [ Pas la peine d'être pressé après tout ]

- Je pense que c'est mieux.

- Bonne journée. [ D'accord ] _ sourire _

- A toi aussi.

Elle m'a l'air gentille cette dame. Au lycée il y avait deux femmes pour s'occuper de la loge, l'une était très sympathique, l'autre n'a jamais répondu à aucun de mes "bonjour" ou "au revoir". Je ne comprends pas ces gens, la politesse ne coûte rien, et elle rend la vie tellement plus facile. Si je m'entends aussi bien avec la plupart des adultes je pense que c'est grâce à cela. Beaucoup de garçons de mon âge m'enviaient d'ailleurs pour les relations que j'avais avec les professeurs, depuis le collège jusqu'au lycée. J'espère que cette année ce sera différent.

Quel monde !

Je me demande si…

_Jette un regard circulaire_

Oh ! Le grand là bas…

Mais oui, c'est lui !

- **TROWA !**

_Cours dans la direction de l'autre garçon, en évitant les autres élèves_

Je… Ca fait si longtemps…

- **TROWA !** [ Ah, il a du m'entendre, il se retourne ]

_N'est plus qu'à quelques pas de son ami qui s'est retourné, stoppe sa course, et se rapproche lentement, en soufflant._

- Trowa… tu… tu m'as manqué.

- Quatre, Pourquoi tu as couru… Tu es tout essoufflé, j'espère que tu ne vas faire de…

- …crise d'asthme, je sais… Non, rassure toi… je… [ Trowa ]

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui… [ Puisque je te le dis. ]

Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes comme ça, là, sans bouger ? Je croyais que…

- Quatre… _pose son sac à terre _

- Oui ? [ Qu'est-ce que ? ]

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…

- Je… [ Oh Trowa ] _laisse glisser son sac sur son bras _

_Se jette dans les bras de Trowa, qui le dépasse d'une bonne tête et demie, et se blottit contre lui._

Je suis si content.

- Tu n'as pas changé. _serre Quatre dans ses bras _

- … [ Toi non plus. Toujours aussi rassurant. Je me sens si bien ]

- Toujours un bébé.

- Eh ! _reste dans les bras de Trowa mais relève la tête vers celui-ci _

- … [ Et il sourit en plus ! ]

- Toi tu as encore grandi, je vais finir par ressembler à un nain à côté de toi.

- Bon, tu me lâches maintenant.

- … [ Non ]

- T'as envie qu'on se fasse remarquer ?

Quoi ?

_Regarde aux alentours_

- Oh mince. _s'éloigne précipitamment de Trowa _ Excuse moi.

Encore ces regards… Je suis un vrai bébé, il a raison. J'aurai du réfléchir

- Mais non, ne t'excuse pas. Fais juste attention. _ramasse son sac _

- Oui… Je m'en veux. [ Quel idiot ] _ramasse son sac _

- Tu en fais exprès ?

- Euh… Excuse moi, je… _rougis _

- Arrête tout de suite, veux-tu ? _sourire _

- Oh, tu m'énerves ! _sourire _

Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… Comme tous les ans.

- C'est décidé, l'année prochaine j'utilise tout mon argent de poche pour que ton cirque vienne s'installer dans mon jardin pendant les vacances ! _sourire _

- Oh, Quatre, arrête, tu m'as vu en juillet…

- Mais non, je t'ai juste croisé !

- Deux mois, c'est rien dans une vie, tu survis à chaque fois, non ?

- Nan ! Tu me manques trop, à chaque fois ! _le sourire disparaît _

- Je sais, tu viens de me le dire…

- … [ Peut-être parce que c'est vrai, idiot ! ]

- …

- Et ??

- Et… Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible…

- Oui, mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais te libérer au moins une semaine, pour venir me voir !

- …

- J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque vacances c'est comme si je disparaissais pour toi ! [ Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai peur à chaque rentrée que tu m'ais oublié… ]

- Mais non, Quatre, tu sais bien que c'est faux…

- Pourquoi est-ce que…

_Voix du proviseur dans un mégaphone, qui coupe la parole à Quatre :_

- **TOUS LES ELEVES DE LYCEE SE DIRIGENT VERS MADEMOISELLE UNE, SOUS LE PREAU, LES ÉLÈVES DE CLASSE PRÉPARATOIRE, PAR ICI.**

- On devrait y aller.

- Oui, on discutera de cela après [ Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer de cette manière ! ]

_Prend la main de Trowa dans la sienne._

Ce mégaphone m'a fait sursauter, quelle idée, alors qu'on est si près… J'espère qu'on va se retrouver dans la même classe… Mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe autrement. J'espère.

_Serre encore plus fort. Remonte les yeux vers Trowa_

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Ah, mince.

_Enlève précipitamment sa main._

Encore à cause de ces regards. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous regardent tous, qu'est-ce qu'on a de si étrange ?

- **BONJOUR, MESDEMOISELLES MESSIEURS. LES ÉLÈVES DE DEUXIÈME ANNÉE, VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SUR LE MUR DE LA PERMANENCE, LES CLASSES SONT AFFICHÉES, AVEC VOS PROFESSEURS PRINCIPAUX, QUE VOUS CONNAISSEZ AU MOINS DE NOM, ET QUI VOUS ATTENDENT DEVANT LE BÂTIMENT DE PHYSIQUE. VOUS CONNAISSEZ TOUS LE RÈGLEMENT ET L'ÉTABLISSEMENT, JE VOUS LAISSE VOUS DÉBROUILLER. ET PAS DE BOUSCULADE, JE COMPTE SUR VOUS !**

_Une bonne partie des élèves s'éloigne en silence._

Monsieur Kushrenada…

- **LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE, CERTAINS D'ENTRE VOUS VIENNENT DU LYCÉE, MAIS LA PLUPART NOUS ARRIVENT DE L'EXTÉRIEUR. IL Y AURA CETTE ANNÉE QUATRE CLASSES PRÉPARATOIRES SCIENTIFIQUES, ET CINQ LITTÉRAIRES. LA PREMIÈRE CLASSE QUE JE VAIS APPELER EST LA CLASSE SCIENTIFIQUE MATHS-PHYSIQUE ÉTOILE. **

Je devrai être dans cette classe. Et Trowa aussi, si tout se passe bien

- **VOUS AUREZ COMME PROFESSEUR PRINCIPAL MR MERQUISE, PROFESSEUR DE MATHÉMATIQUES, QUE VOILÀ. IL VOUS EMMÈNERA DANS VOTRE SALLE DE CLASSE SITÔT L'APPEL TERMINÉ. SOYEZ BIEN ATTENTIFS, VOUS SEREZ APPELÉ PAR VOS NOM ET PRÉNOM, PAR ORDRE ALPHABÉTIQUE.**

Je peux attendre, je vais encore être le dernier… "W" comme Winner…

- **AAA XXX**

- Dis, Trowa…

- Oui ?

- Ce devrait être notre classe, la MP.

- La tienne. Celle là c'est l'étoile.

- Et alors [ Comment ça "la mienne" ? ]

- J'ai déjà eu de la chance d'être…

- **BBB XXY**

- … pris ici…

- Oh, Trowa… Arrête…

- …

- C'est pas vrai, tu as largement le niveau, c'est pas parce que…

- **BARTON TROWA**

Génial !

_Les deux se regardent. Quatre saute au cou de Trowa_

- Alors ! Je te l'avais dit ! _sourire _

- Quatre, lâche moi… _voix grave _

- Oh, excuse moi… [ décidément… ] _lâche Trowa_

- **BARTON TROWA !!!!**

- Aller, cours !

- … _ sourire radieux de Trowa _

_Trowa s'en va vers le professeur Merquise._

- Excusez-moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§deuxièmepublication§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Oh Trowa, je suis si content…

- **CHANG WUFEI**

On devrait être ensemble en classe. Mais je ne suis pas avec toi à l'internat. J'espère que tu es avec quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu seras capable…

- **DDD XYX**

…d'ignorer ton compagnon de chambre s'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je sais aussi qu'au fond de toi ça te coûtera.

- **EEE XYY**

Tu n'exprimes pas ce que tu ressens, c'est une habitude chez toi, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que ça…

- **FFF XYZ**

…te ferme des portes. Paradoxalement, tu ne t'exprimes qu'en face de moi,

- **GGG XZX**

…alors que je suis le seul qui te comprend sans que n'ai à dire quoi que soit. Je ne pense…

- **LLL XZY**

…pas que tu le ferais si je ne t'avais pas annoncé que j'étais empathe. Mais…

- **MAXWELL DUO**

- **YESSS !** _fait un signe de victoire, et se retourne vers un autre garçon _

Et bien dis donc ! Il est surexcité celui là ! Il a de ces cheveux…

- Eh, je t'attends Heero !

Alors lui c'est Duo, et le brun Heero…

- **MR MAXWELL !**

- Excusez-moi, j'arrive.

Vraiment surexcité ! Il a l'air vraiment heureux d'être là, quand on voit son sourire…

- **NNN XZZ**

Il a de ces cheveux… Je me demande combien de temps ça lui prend de se coiffer…

- **OOO YXX**

_Duo s'approche des autres appelés et commence à discuter._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Bavard en plus… Mais Trowa ne lui sera pas d'un grand secours…

- **PPP YXY**

Etrange…

- **RRR YXZ**

…Trowa n'a pas l'air dérangé par celui-là…

- **SSS YYX**

Dommage que je ne puisse pas me servir de mon empathie,

- **TTT YYY**

Il y a trop de monde, ce ne serait pas prudent.

- **UUU YYZ**

Mais je me demande quand même ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête…

- **VVV YZX**

Et à ce Duo aussi…

Tiens, ça devrait être…

- **WINNER QUATRE**

… à moi.

_Avance vers les autres._

Dommage pour toi, Duo, je ne pense pas que ton ami ne soit dans cette classe…

- **YUY HEERO**

- **GENIAL !!**

_Duo court vers Heero, l'attrape par le bras et le tire vers les élèves._

Oh celui là ! J'espère qu'il saura se tenir un minimum en classe !

Ils ont l'air d'être bons copains, un peu comme Trowa et moi. C'est bien qu'ils soient ensemble, personnellement je n'aurai pas apprécié d'être séparé de Trowa

- Alors, la classe te plait ?

- Oui, mais à mon avis ce Duo va faire du bruit… [ J'ai hâte de lui parler ]

- Ca te gêne ?

- Non, mais je pensais que toi ça te gênerais ?

- Tant qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que je lui réponde, ça me va.

- **Je suis Mr Merquise, votre professeur principal et professeur de mathématiques. Je vais vous demander de me suivre jusqu'à ma salle de cours, où je vous expliquerai ce que vous aurez à savoir afin de vivre au mieux votre rentrée en classe préparatoire dans notre lycée.**

Il a l'air sympathique ce professeur… Et lui aussi, quels cheveux…

_Les élèves suivent le professeur._

- Les autres ont l'air sympathique. [ Je me demande si c'est un vrai blond… ]

- Pardon ?

- Les autres élèves.

- Oui ? [ Excuse-moi ]

- Ils ont l'air sympathiques, non ?

- Hein ? Moi j'en ai surtout vu qui m'avaient l'air renfrognés.

- Qui ça ?

- Regarde celui-ci, je crois qu'il s'appelle Wufei. [Wufei Chang]

- Oui, je vois. Et alors ?

- [ Et alors ?? ] Ben il n'a pas franchement l'air joyeux !

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

- Et je trouve que ce Heero n'a pas non plus l'air commode.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, il n'a pas sourit devant les pitreries de Duo. A mon avis ils se connaissaient avant. [ Maintenant, est-ce qu'ils étaient amis, ou est-ce que le roux aime embêter le brun ? ]

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?? [ Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'annoncer ? ]

- Et bien Heero est dans la même chambre que moi.

- Non !?! [ lui ? ]

- Il a l'air sympa, il passe son temps sur son ordinateur, et il n'est pas bavard.

- Au moins il ne te demandera pas de tenir une conversation…

- Oui.

- … [ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? ]

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais dans la même chambre que lui ? [ Quand même… ]

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, tu l'aurais vu ce soir.

- On peut le voir comme ça…

- Et toi, tu es avec qui ?

- Tout seul je pense, samedi la chambre était vide, alors que les autres étaient arrivés.

- Ca m'étonnerait, les chambres sont pour deux personnes, pas individuelles.

- Mais il n'y avait pourtant rien samedi… [ Mince, mauvaise nouvelle… ]

- Certains sont arrivés après.

- Je ne saurai que ce soir avec qui je dors…

- Ca te stresse ?

- Bah… [ Oui, quelle question ! ]

- L'empathie ?

- Chuut ! Mais oui…

- Si tu veux, on peu demander à se retrouver tous les deux, je sais que mes pensées ne te gênent pas.

- Non, non et non ! Je t'ai dit que c'était volontairement que je ne faisais pas cette demande, je n'ai pas changé d'avis !

- Mais…

- Tu seras mieux avec quelqu'un de normal, qui ne connaîtra pas tes pensées à la lettre ! [ Tu ne rencontreras pas d'autres personnes comme moi, il faut que tu apprennes à exprimer ce que tu ressens par des mots… ]

- Tu sais que je n'ai rien à cacher…

- Mais…

- **Voilà la salle de mathématiques 03-2-15. Nous sommes dans le troisième bâtiment, au troisième étage, et devant la quinzième salle. Entrez donc. Vous pouvez vous installer.**

_ Le professeur Merquise ouvre la porte, laisse entrer les élèves._

C'est classique, numéro de bâtiment, d'étage et de salle… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande cette salle !

- Trowa ?

- Oui ?

- On se met ensemble ? [ J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ]

- Si tu veux.

- **Je vois que certains groupes sont déjà formés. Je n'ai rien contre l'amitié, mais sachez qu'au cas ou cela engendrerait des bavardages, je vous changerais de place aussitôt.**

- Oui monsieur !

Il commence déjà à répondre… Je me demande si il restera longtemps parmi nous… Tiens, c'est Heero qui va se mettre à côté de lui, donc ils doivent vraiment être amis… Le premier rang c'est mieux, on suit plus facilement.

_Trowa et Quatre s'assoient, au premier rang, au milieu. Discussion entre Duo et Heero_

- Hey, Heero, pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on ailles au fond ?

Mince, on ne s'est pas mis devant eux pour assister au spectacle…

- T'as peut-être pas besoin de suivre, mais moi si.

- Parce que tu t'intéresses aux maths maintenant ? Laisse moi rire…

- Je te signale que c'est aussi notre prof d'informatique.

- Ah, je vois…

_Quatre et Trowa, doucement, pour ne pas être entendus_

- Trowa

- Oui ?

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas tout le temps comme ça…

- Duo ?

- Oui. [ Et j'espère que ses pensées sont pas aussi… désorganisées, j'aurai du mal… ]

- Il parait que non, d'après Heero il sait aussi se concentrer, et être sérieux quand il le faut.

- Ouf !

- **Alors, maintenant que vous êtes tous bien installés… Je pense que nous pouvons commencer. La majorité d'entre vous connaît déjà le lycée, je crois qu'un tiers de la classe provient de nos terminales, et qu'une moitié est interne, et a donc visité le lycée ce week-end…**

Aïe…

-** Pour les autres, n'ayez crainte, vos camarades vous aiderons,**

_Pendant que le professeur discute_

- Trowa, tu seras mon guide ? _ pose sa main sur celle de Trowa _

- Quatre…

- S'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, mais… _ enlève sa main _

** - et vous disposerez de plans dans… **_ s'approche de son bureau, prend un sac en plastique _ **…votre carnet de correspondance, que voilà. Faites les passer, et prenez-en un chacun.**

_Pose plusieurs carnets sur les tables du premier rang, dont celles de Trowa et Quatre._

- …Je sais que tu ne penses pas à ça, mais imagine ce que le profs ou les autres élèves pourraient imaginer…

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de dire ça… [ Qu'est-ce que tu as… Je ne peux même pas utiliser mon empathie ici… ]

- C'est Catherine qui… [ Tiens, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis juillet, quand je suis passé te voir… joli trapéziste ]

- **Premièrement, vous allez remplir la première page avec vos noms et prénoms, ainsi que par votre classe, la "MPSI étoile"**

_Ecrit au tableau à la craie blanche "MPSI"_

- … m'a dit quelque chose pendant les vacances, je t'en parlerai après.

- Oui, il faut qu'on commence à noter.

- **Ensuite, l'équipe de l'administration. Pour commencer, Mr Kushrenada, le proviseur. Mme Une, proviseur adjoint. Mme Sally, infirmière…**

_Ecrit au tableau tous les noms. Duo, à voix basse._

- Déjà, Une je l'aime pas ! [ pourquoi ? ]

- Elle n'avait pas à le dire de cette manière…

- _ Heero, à Trowa _T'es pas d'accord ?

- _ Trowa, sans se retourner _Oui, mais sur le fond elle avait raison. [ Trowa ? qui parle à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Génial ! ]

- Faut pas abuser non plus !

- **Mr Maxwell ?**

-Oui ? [ grillé ! Il fallait que ça arrive, à force ]

- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

- Non, j'y arrive tout seul pour l'instant. _ grand sourire au professeur _

- **Si vous le dites.** _ avec un sourire _

Et bien, son charme fonctionne… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer avec Mme Une ?

- Trowa ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle est venue à l'internat ce week-end, et elle a été agressive avec certains élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- **Maintenant, l'équipe de vos professeurs…**

- Je t'en parle plus tard, OK ?

- Oui… [ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu dire… ]

- **En professeur principal, moi-même, Mr Merquise. Professeur de Mathématiques et d'Informatique également. Professeur de Physique et de Chimie, Mme Une…**

- _ Duo, relativement fort _Hein ? [ Je rêve… ]

- **Mr Maxwell ?**

- La proviseur adjointe ?

- **Oui, pourquoi ?**

- Elle fait les deux ?

- **Elle est professeur à la base, mais elle cumule cette année avec les fonctions de proviseur adjoint. Ca vous pose un problème ?** - Euh, non… _ voix basse, à ses voisins _ Pas de bol…

- **Et bien rasseyez-vous dans ce cas.**

- Excusez-moi

- **Votre professeur d'anglais est Mlle Noin. C'est sa première année, dans ce lycée. Enfin, à ce poste en tout cas…**

C'est celle que j'ai vu quand je suis allé rencontrer le proviseur. Elle était en train de parler avec Mme Une, et Mr Kushrenada me les a présentées…Elles m'ont paru toutes les deux sympathiques. C'est pour ça que ce qu'ils ont dit tout à l'heure m'a étonné, même si je ne mes pas en doute ce que dit Trowa.

- **Votre professeur de français sera…**

_Pendant les paroles du professeur._

- _ Duo, à Heero _Ras le bol ! Ils auraient pas pu nous mettre quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire ? [ à la fin ? ]

- Pardon ?

- Elle m'a paru très bien quand je l'ai croisée. [ J'ai même ressenti de la sympathie à travers mon empathie, alors que j'avais des barrières ]

- C'est toi "Quatre" ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Dimanche il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi _ montre Trowa du doigt _ [ Trowa ? Parler ? ]

- En fait j'ai parlé un peu de toi à Heero, et lui il est venu squatter.

- T'es aussi gentil et intelligent qu'il le dit ? [ Quoi ??? Non mais je rêve… ]

- Duo !

- Oh, Heero, j'ai rien fait de mal !

- T'es intenable ! [ Ca c'est vrai ! ]

- Pff…

_Le professeur continue de parler, mais aucun des quatre ne note._

- On verra bien ça ce midi, on vous invite à notre table. [ Quel culot ! ]

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de venir ?

- Oh, du calme, j'essaye juste d'être gentil _ sourire _

- Duo, tu devrais te taire, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde…

_Quatre se retourne, Trowa aussi. Quatre à Trowa, de manière à ce que les deux autres ne les entendent pas._

- Il est insupportable !

- Il te teste, il m'a fait ça hier.

- Ca m'exaspère !

- T'inquiète, il est gentil au fond.

- Je verrai ça dès que je pourrais me servir de mon empathie, mais en attendant… [ Il faut que je me calme, je ne dois pas me déconcentrer, on est trop nombreux pour que je puisse résister sans mes barrières… ]

- **J'espère que vous avez tout noté. Si certaines choses vous semblent floues, n'hésitez pas à en parler à vos camarades à la fin du cours, certains élèves connaissent parfaitement le lycée, ou, en dernier recours, venez me voir, je vous répondrai.**

J'ai du louper quelque chose… Avec cet énergumène j'ai rien suivi…

- **Et maintenant, une petite surprise. Vous venez tous d'établissements différents, et, avant de commencer quelque cours que ce soit, je dois connaître le niveau général de la classe.**

Le premier jour ? Non !

- **Vous pouvez sortir trousse et calculatrice, rangez le reste.**

Génial ! J'espère que je me demande sur quoi ça va porter… Ca ne devrait pas poser problème, ça reste des maths…

- Eh !

_Quatre se retourne pour faire face à Duo_

- Quoi encore ?

- Eh, doucement ! C'était juste pour te dire bonne chance !

- Il t'en faudra plus qu'à moi ! [ Non mais ! ]

_Reviens vers sa table, regarde Trowa._

- Bonne chance.

- A toi aussi.

_Le professeur distribue les sujets à remplir._

Alors… Une partie QCM, pas de problème, et ensuite ? Un problème.

QCM… proba, dénombrement, suites, intégrales, dérivées, primitives, complexes, exponentielles, logarithmes, barycentres, coniques, transformations… Rien de difficile.

- **Vous avez trois heures, je pense que vous devriez y arriver en deux heures trois quart, si vous ne faites pas fausse route dans le problème. Je vous demanderai de ne pas copier, cette note ne comptera pas dans la moyenne, et je veux évaluer votre niveau, pas celui de votre voisin.**

Problème… Statistiques, lois de probabilités, et utilisation de la calculatrice.

Complet, on a presque tout le programme de Terminale. Mais ça n'a vraiment pas l'air dur.

Aller, en avant !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§2h plus tard§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fini !

Il me reste une heure à ne rien faire… Je vais lui rendre ma copie.

- Monsieur !

- **Oui ?**

_Tend sa copie au professeur qui s'approche._

- **Déjà ?**

- Oui.

L'épreuve de BAC en quatre heures je l'ai finie en trois heures un quart… Mais je vais le garder pour moi, certains n'apprécieraient pas.

- **Et bien j'attendrai d'avoir corrigé pour vous dire ou "bravo" ou "relisez-vous la prochaine fois".**

Logique.

_Sourit au professeur, et attend que celui-ci ait tourné le dos pour se retourner._

- Bonne chance Duo !

_Duo regarde Quatre dans les yeux en souriant, et lève la main._

A quoi pense-t-il ?

- Monsieur ! [ Non !?! ]

**- Vous aussi ?**

** - **Affirmatif.

** -** **Et bien vous savez ce que j'en pense, on verra cela à la correction.**

_Le prof retourne à son bureau, et Duo donne un léger coup de pied à Quatre sous la chaise._

Il veut que je me retourne ?

- Quoi ?

- On verra ça à la correction ! _ clin d'œil _

Ou alors il bluffe… Ou alors… On va bien s'entendre.

- Monsieur ?

- **Oui ?**

- Est-ce que l'on peut sortir ? [ Il fait tout pour se faire remarquer… ]

- **Je serais déçu de découvrir que vous m'avez rendu ma copie pour sortir en…**

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! [ J'espère pour toi Duo… ]

- **Et bien soit, sortez donc.**

- Merci !

_Duo se lève, range ses affaires, et s'adresse à Quatre, qui n'a pas bougé._

- Aller, lève toi !

- Nan, je reste. [ Ce n'est pas mon genre de sortir en avance ]

- S'il te plait ! _ Attrape doucement Quatre par la main _

- Tu as gagné, mais pour l'amour du ciel, lâche moi !

- Yes !

- **C'est bientôt fini ? Allez discuter dehors !**

-Excusez-moi. [ Oui, tu peux t'excuser, on dérange toute la classe ! ]

- J'arrive.

_Quatre range ses affaires et se lève._

- _ Duo, à Heero et Trowa _Bonne chance, les affreux !

- Bonne chance.

Aller, Trowa ! Vas-y !

_Quatre et Duo sont dehors, Duo regarde Quatre des pieds à la tête._

- Il nous a pas complètement menti en tout cas…

- Comment ça ?

- Trowa, dimanche.

- Et ? [ Il en fait exprès ? ]

- Bah intelligent et gentil, j'en sais rien, mais le reste…

- Quel reste ??

- Je l'ai pas dit devant lui parce qu'il aurait pas aimé, mais il avait raison quand il a dit que t'étais mignon.

Je rêve ! Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de réfléchir avant de parler ? Je vais enlever mes barrières, je comprendrai plus facilement ce qu'il raconte.

- Comment tu peux sortir des trucs pareils ?

- Je ne fais que répéter _ grand sourire _

Après tout… Si je devais présenter Trowa à quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais vu, je dirai bien que c'est un beau garçon… Il a du déformer ce qu'a dit Trowa.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je t'assure !

_Quatre se met à jauger Duo comme lui l'a fait plus tôt._

Remarque… Lui non plus il est pas mal… J'adore ses cheveux, comment il peut bien faire ? Et Heero, à mon avis c'est un tombeur, il doit avoir un succès fou auprès des filles, ça saute aux yeux…

_Duo regarde Quatre dans les yeux, et dit en souriant :_

- A quoi tu penses ?

Il a du remarquer que je le regardais. Je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Tu nous as fait sortir, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- Tu as envie d'aller quelque part ?

- Je n'ai pas encore visité le lycée, je suis interne mais je n'étais pas là ce week-end.

- Alors viens, je t'emmène !

J'ai promis à Trowa…

- J'ai promis à Trowa que c'est lui qui me guiderait.

- Que c'est romantique _ sourire un peu moqueur _

- Non mais ! Je ne te permets pas ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

- Oh, je plaisante, t'as du me voir tenir la main d'Heero, mais je suis pas PD pour autant, rassure-toi. [ Oui, je t'ai vu ]

- Et bien moi non plus !

- Bah alors tout va bien !

Est-ce qu'il est franc ? Je ne ressens pas de mensonge avec mon empathie, donc il doit dire vrai. Tant mieux. Et d'ailleurs, ses pensées sont agréables. Un peu floues, mais reposantes, alors que je pensais qu'il serait speed même à l'intérieur…

- Et du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'attends Trowa.

- Combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à-ce qu'il ait fini.

- Encore 50 minutes, non ?

- Il n'aime pas les maths…

- Il l'a dit dimanche. Heero, c'est pareil, il a pris MPSI juste pour l'informatique. Ce qu'il aime le moins c'est la géométrie. Il a aucune vision dans l'espace, je trouve ça trop drôle !

- …

- Bon, alors. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en les attendant ? Il nous reste trois quart d'heure.

_La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre, en sort un élève._

Ah, Wufei. Lui aussi il a fini en avance on dirait.

_Il passe devant les deux autres sans les regarder ou leur adresser la parole._

- Hey ! Bonjour !

_Duo s'est posté devant lui._

- Bonjour. Wufei, n'est-ce pas ?

_Quatre tend sa main vers Wufei._

- _ A Quatre _Oui, Wufei. _ à Duo _Tu me laisse passer ?

Il ne m'a même pas serré la main ! Il fait comme si on n'existait pas. Et en plus depuis qu'il a ouvert la porte, l'atmosphère est négative, je vais devoir remonter mes barrières…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


End file.
